


Movie night

by chrollolovemail



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Trans Feitan, trans chrollo, trans kuroro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrollolovemail/pseuds/chrollolovemail
Summary: Chrollo and Feitan decide to rent a movie to watch together, its chrollo's turn to choose.
Relationships: Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 6





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using he/they for feitan as well as he/it for chrollo (for comfort reasons)

It was a cold and quiet afternoon, Chrollo had just finished getting ready to leave with feitan. It was movie night for them, at this time they stop by their local blockbuster to pick out a movie to watch for the night. Feitan usually chooses horror movies or animated movies similar to Coraline. Chrollo however, had a fascination with sea creatures and tended to pick out movies filled with them.


End file.
